


Contracted

by BatsuGames



Series: BatsuGames General Undertale One Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, EctoStuff, F/M, Mating Bond, Papyrus don't give a shit, Shameless Smut, Sweating!Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, about other monsters but his bro, greedy humans, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've taken on a contract to get a Monster from Underground for Delaney, a name in clean energy.</p><p>You get 'helped' by and 'bargained' with by Underfell Sans.</p><p>Safety for Sin? Heh. You had your own plans, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contracted

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dubcon, not so much rape, just in case you feel uncomfortable due to the tag.
> 
> I busted this out in about four hours, and there's minimal to no editing, (yeah enjoy that). It was stuck in my mind for this sort of scenario to happen and I needed some porn to be written after denying myself in my Grounding fanfic. I think everything you need to know is explained in the story, if not comment and I'll reply in the next day (it's 1:54am and I need sleep from this blasted heat blaring into me, damn weather)
> 
> I EDITED. :O Should make for a slightly more rounded experience, or something. I think it's better now. No major changes, just extra lines and grammar correction and changing some lines around that my drunk mind thought was good when writing this. Yes. I write when drunk and usually smash out 6k in words. Fight me.

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“Of course.” You grin confidently, looking down at the arm about to be injected with some inky looking liquid. You knew what it was for, what would be happening to you after this. You were prepared, you were eager and you were, as the people surrounding you informed you, unbelievably determined. Enough so that this DETERMINATION was why you were here. You didn’t think too much on these terms. SOUL and DETERMINATION and the like (all caps for some reason) but you could feel it in you regardless.

 

It felt intrinsic.

 

You weren’t the only one.

 

Five others were also doing this, all with their own states of abilities and SOUL colour.

 

Whatever that meant.

 

You looked up at Delaney who was staring back at you with a controlled expression on his face. This was the guy that was funding this whole thing. You knew what you had to do, and it would set you both up with an absolute load of money. You could do anything, be anywhere. You were simply charged with bringing one of the monsters out. What the heck the others would do didn’t bother you unless you crossed paths with them. You looked him over quickly, noting him to be a sleekly built guy with rather intent eyes and a graceful walk. You thought he’d be a pretty good dancer.

 

He was definitely rich, too, never wearing the same suit again and you were mostly sure they were all tailored and of high stitch count. He was decked out in a shiny steel blue this time, with a plum coloured shirt and golden tie and matching cufflinks. Kind of eccentric, but it all melded well. It was actually really nicely put together. He spoke up in a smooth tone, “The injection has proven to wear off after a week. Until then, it will cover the power of your heart. You’ll be going in first. Good luck.”

 

A nod and you stood up as the injection was done, shuffling your long t-shirt back down over your as you felt the liquid flare along your arm and then your body. You could feel it cloud your SOUL and dull it lustre. It’s odd, how you’ve never seen it, but could so easily feel it when things happen to it. “Thanks, Delaney.” You’d gone over the contract. If you died, the money went to multiple charities, with multiple lawyers looking over it and giving it the nod. The corporate wanker wouldn't get a drop back. “You’ll get your monster.”

 

You didn’t want to think on what would happen to it (he/she/they?) after.

 

You moved out of the campsite and looked down into the hole, hand going to your daggers on your waist. The others had guns and such, but you’d never trained in that sort of thing, ever the martial artist. It’s why Delaney and his company asked after you in the first place. Titles galore and the tenacity to continue even after severe debilitating pain.

 

The entrance to the underground was before you. “Go through the barrier, get a monster, get out.” You told yourself and grinned. “Easy.”

 

A swift jump and you were flying down the hole. You quickly noted how fast you were going and pulled on the hook your hand went to, parachute flaring out and softening your momentum, jolting you at first. You landed on the cuddly golden flowers and quickly unbuckled, collecting it all and chucking it to the side.

 

Time to explore.

 

 

\---

 

 

You shoved the door closed behind you with a snarl on your face, ignoring the wail coming from behind you and the sudden younger cry just about heard under that.

 

The crazy goat woman was a _fucking menace_.

 

She was twitchy and creepy and seemed to want to have you as her child, despite your twenty seven years of age and clearly adult body. Sure, your t-shirt was loose underneath an old jumper and the baggy cargo pants loaded with nutrition bars and little tools completely covered your form, but damnit you had breasts showing enough that you were at least past puberty. Christ on a bicycle. You tugged your leather gloves up when you suddenly trouping through… Snow? You were in cold, perfect snow.

 

“Snow? What?”

 

You peered around, bemused. You scratched at your cheek.

 

“Uh… Cool, I guess?”

 

You thought you heard something to the left and swiftly turned your head, blinking when you saw nothing. You frowned. Yet you were so sure that… someone chuckled? Your eyes narrowed in confusion before startling when you heard pounding of feet and large pants and growls. Instantly you bolted, thundering down the pathway. You didn’t know how many there were or what their possible powers were and even though you were confident of your abilities, you weren’t about to get jumped on and shredded to pieces on the first day there.

 

_Like the human who you just shut the door on to face that horned bitches wrath, you merciless piece of-_

 

You ignored that thought.

 

Survival of the fittest, motherfuckers.

 

You needed somewhere to regroup. You had enough bars on you to rations for five days, but you were hell bent on getting out of there faster what with only two flasks of water. You even had prepped a packet of electrolyte tablets that you’d pop one of after you lost them, in case anything happened after.

 

Eyes took in everything as you scrammed through some terribly made wooden bridge.

 

A rumbling, deep voice spoke up to your side, “hey sweetcheeks, come hide here.” He pointed down to the crappy wooden stand he was at – some kind of post? – and under the large table top he was sat at. “i’ll help ya out.”

 

You stilled at once, almost stopping on a dime. You just realised what you were talking to.

 

A skeleton.

 

Talking to you.

 

Snarls and shrieks made your adrenaline suddenly pump once more and impulses flare and you came over, jumping over the table, much to his widening eyes. He jerked back into focus on the moment when you softly shoved his knee and pointed to your shoe prints and then thumbed back from where you came from and ducked under the table. "don't worry about it, doll." He smirked and waved a hand, red flaring in his eye. It shocked you for all for two seconds, before control set back in and you looked away, a cautious hand on a dagger.

 

You could hear the thundering steps of at least eight monsters and grit your teeth, both from anger and the weather getting to you. But who the hell could have predicted this type of weather in a damn cave? Gods it was so damn cold, but at least the snow was blocked from floating down under here, the creaky roof of this decaying disaster of a post good for something. You dagger was now out, and you were very prepared to lob off the skeletons leg should he do anything to – a pile of mud was kicked at you.

 

You choked on the fleck of dirt that managed to fly up your nose and into your mouth.

 

"Fucking-!"

 

“they’re the dog guard, mud yourself up so they can’t smell ya.”

 

Unsure, you simply did as said, rubbing as much on you as you could, making sure to get the bits in areas you knew scent came from you the most. You grimaced at the feel but grinned back widely when he looked down and winked at you, somehow, what with no skin and all that.

 

“sup, puppies?”

 

“Sentryman, there’s been reports of human stench – have you seen any?!”

 

“humans? nah. ya might wanna go right on into the ruins though. ain’t much way humans can drop in elsewhere.”

 

Curious. You didn’t know if he was lying or not, but it did give you less choice, which in a way was good. It gave you clearer direction on what exactly to do, on what exactly you _could_ do. You had to wonder what was up with the Brooklyn accent; it was really throwing you off. If monsters had been trapped down here, then you expected some very unique accents. Maybe something, you had stupidly thought, like medieval words. You’d even had to learn some words from ye olde English just in case. Delaney was thorough.

 

Brooklyn though?

 

You were not expecting something you were sure was developed in the last one hundred years, at most.

 

“You better inform us if you see any humans! STAY AT YOUR POST THIS TIME!”

 

You smiled to yourself when you heard them storm away and speedily put your blade away, not wanting to seem hostile if he was genuine in wanting to help. You kept wary, keeping the smile on your face as he leaned back, seeing you look relatively calm despite what could have happened.

 

“i think ya owe me for lying to them for ya, sweetheart. coulda gotten _muddy_ there”

 

Your grin became a little amused. “Methinks you didn’t lie one bit, lovely.”

 

“what?” He grew annoyed. “you deaf, human?”

 

“ _deaf_ initely not, skellie.”

 

His smirk came back, lips twitching. “heh. oh?”

 

You got out of the sentry post and sat on the table. “They asked for humans being sighted. I’m a singular one, so no humans weren’t sighted, and no lies told. Unless by omission.” You add on, looking curious the way they went – back into the forest - but then look back at him with a raised brow. “Frankly you got your owing by dousing me with mud and almost choking me to death with it.”

 

“coulda been their paws choking that pretty little neck of yours.” His hand reached up and lightly traced your neck with sharp… fingernails??

 

“In which I woulda shared the blame and said you were hiding me, planning to betray them.” You grin back at his glower, shifting back when he reached out a little bit more violently. “There’s a chance they’d have killed me, but you certainly wouldn’t be off the hook for the foreseeable future.”

 

“you…” He growled and you drew back a little, surprised and very intrigued, quickly shifting forward again when he smirked, thinking he’d frightened you and taken the lead in the balance of power. Your closeness made him rear back quite like you had, taking back that power. “eh, sweetheart, your, ah, kinda weird for a human aintcha?”

 

A grin and an amused nod left you, noting his hands getting busy with touching your knees, feeling the cloth and flesh and bone. “Only as weird as you are for a skeleton.” You sucked in a breath as he suddenly spread your legs and lewdly let a glowing tongue slip through his teeth. You let your mind think quickly for a second. You didn’t know him from tom, dick or harry –as if that had ever stopped you- and you needed to get a monsters back and frankly if he was a horny bastard then seduction could work well enough. If he's done this to other females.... Decision made. “My, my. Isn’t that a delightful sight?”

 

He stood up and stepped into the gap between your thighs. “heh. how about, for some further protection, you be my little strumpet? ain’t no one gonna stop at trying ta catch you all. i can help ya. give ya food and whatever you need.”

 

You could only hope he really was guided around by the balls. You rubbed away whatever mud was attached to you. “That include a bath, bonie-homie?” You were grabbed by the hips and shucked close to his pelvis. It was an odd feeling, feeling the bone and the magic that pulsed on it. “Gotta tell me before I agree to anything.”

 

“don’t think you got much of a choice, babe.” He smirked malevolently, golden tooth glimmering with spittle.

 

Your leg curled around and your calf settled on one hip bone and he seemed to like that, humming in a low growl that was somehow soothing. “There’s always a choice. Anyway, I need to get out of here. Not very nice down here.” You gave a sheepish grin, hoping you were charming him.

 

His content humming cut off. “out? heh. nah. you’re mine now, babe.” His eye flared with red magic, flickering in and out as he stared at your heart. He’d just found a new puzzle. Why did this human have black miasma covering their heart, gloopy and dripping nastily? He could see your stats, higher than most monster which was the power of the human SOUL he supposed, but no LV. You’d be easy to control then, having not one bit of exp nor access to whatever weak magic you’d have what with such a weakly glowing heart. He could scare you into staying so he could find a way to help bust the barrier.

 

With a thought, you both reappeared in his home.

 

You looked around with interest.

 

Some wooden cabin type of retreat or an actual home?

 

Either way, it didn’t matter. The bastard had just gripped at your chest and tugged… shit was that your SOUL? You looked at it, both fascinated and horrified. What happened to it? Was that the injection? It must be – the gloopiness was the same colour as that liquid and gods it seemed so horrid and grotesque. Suddenly you wished you just came off as a threat and grabbed any monster as a hostage. Like Crazy McGoatFace lady back there. She'd certainly murdered and cremated that human behind you. You looked away from it and the taint drooling from it and up at him. He was clearly looking at your SOUL with hunger.

 

There was a threat beyond bodily harm then?

 

Shit.

 

You honestly thought it was only magic to be worried about.

 

“know what this is?”

 

“Not… entirely,” You admitted. “What…” You pause, looking as he leisurely reached for it with his hand encased in magic and then you felt something in you crack and open, fresh like a wound.

 

Sans jerked his hand back, disbelieving. Was... was the goo somehow responsible for the fact one touch from his opened your magic up? He'd touched human hearts with magic before and that had never happened. He was just lucky it was a weak heart. He watched as you winced. “the hell is wrong with your heart, human?”

 

“How in the hell would- _like I know!_ ” You snapped, and snarled as he slapped you around the face. It stung, especially with no flesh to soften the sharpness of his phalange. “Vicious little bastard aren’t we?”

 

He slapped you on the other cheek. “remember that for when you want to insult me again, human. call me master sans.”

 

“Master Sans?” You narrow your eyes in disbelief, eyebrows raising mocking, only for his magic to grasp your heart and send it slamming down to the ground.

 

You choked on a pained whine, not expecting such freakish agony. It wasn’t like the slaps he'd just given you, or tripping or breaking a bone. This was raw and personal and goddamn it you felt like someone had just shot your dog from how hard hitting and private such pain was. You shook, stunned, but training kicked in and you blinked back into it, feeling somehow _delicate_. You looked up at him, dumbfounded by this. He chuckled darkly at your pain, whirling your blades around with his magic.

 

“we got an understanding?”

 

You grin and closed your eyes, delighting in his shock even as blood from your bitten tongue dripped from your mouth and hit the ground. “Yup. We fuck, you look after me.” You then think to yourself gleefully, ‘ _And when you finally take me to the barrier after me being so good, I’ll have you captured._ ’

 

You were being put into such a situation?

 

Tch.

 

Did he think you weren’t going to get revenge?

 

You may have given protection over the monster when above ground if he’d sincerely saved you and helped you out, but no. What does he do? Slaps you about, takes you as some sort of sex toy without giving you a choice and holds your SOUL like it was a mere tool for his use. Who the actual fuck did that sort of thing? Any average person would most certainly not treat a person like shit. Give you the phone number to somewhere that could help, maybe a sandwich and off you go. Perhaps monsters really were to be locked behind a barrier.

 

You thought there had been some injustice going on from humans.

 

Maybe not.

 

You sat up and looked at him when he chuckled again, grabbing your jaw. “good girl.”

 

You notice he didn’t ask for your name. “Hmm.” You reply non-commitantly with a nod and then try to play nice. You could train him into reactions by faking your own. “Hey, whatcha got to eat?” You saw him open his maw with a lewd look on his face. Somehow, despite it being bone. Maybe you'd ask when you had him used. “And don’t grab your crotch and say your dick. Seriously.”

 

He barked a laugh. “yer welcome to suck my dick fer a drink anytime. Fer now. i think i’ll get a good look at this body of yours. strip.”

 

You held in your dislike of him. You had a job, you could do this. You’re agreeing to this. You repeated this to yourself. It somewhat helped. Your hand lifted up, grabbing at the ends, removing your jumper. You idly chucked it to the couch as it seemed moderately clean, doing the same with your shirt. You were left in bindings around your chest to hold you down.

 

Sans frowned at that, not wanting to go soft if the human was badly internally injured. “ya hurt or somethin’?”

 

“Nah. Just keeps them from bouncing everywhere.”

 

“good. keep going.” He was taking in your body, lined with muscle and so toned that all muscles were defined. No other human woman he’d met had been like this. All of them were softer, some pudgier and great to grasp onto. This one was… not masculine, but certainly something to behold. He wasn’t sure what to think about this. What did it mean? Was the fact the human had more toned muscle a warning? Likely. The more humanoid monsters were the same. He did see shiny silver scars over you, some fresher and pinker and some cuts were there as well.

 

You took off the bandage carefully, trying to pull it off as something not a bit more treasured. If you had to run, you’d much rather not cause yourself black eyes. You chuck it away, loudly undoing your belt as you notice his tongue hanging out disgustingly - so fucking licentious.

 

Fucking _savage_.

 

Yet you couldn’t help react to it anyway. He wasn’t hiding his lust for you. He wanted to see your tits, couldn’t wait for you to unravel the rest of your body to his leering eyes. He was going to have you. With that thought, your pussy twitched, already slick from the buildup but also now eager. Why? Why the hell did this turn you on? Your eyes flickered to his hands that was slowly caressing your SOUL. Ah. Bastard.

 

Gods you were seriously beginning to hate him.

 

Fondling and molesting your entire being like it was nothing..

 

Your body is something you could disassociate from; could let it have pleasure without it outright affecting you, just like you did with pain in a fight, like being able to think when the pack of braying hounds seemed to somehow catch your scent. It was just another sleazy night at a bar to be passed off as momentary fun. You could fake it was some dom-sub thing you could say a safe word for and back out from. Please him and this can be blown off as you doing your job.

 

But touching your heart?

 

Hell no.

 

You notice it weakly flaring with your anger and you were so so glad for that wretched gloop covering it. Your plan for the next few days was to suck up to him, fake innocence and wonder with the world around you. Get him to bring you back to the barrier, fake some story about the barrier. It was already known that humans could step in and out of it – Delaney had already proven this himself. You’d even bravely stepped back and forth through it. Only humans with especially powerful SOUL’s could. One bodyguard that couldn’t get back due to his weak SOUL had to be held and taken back while in contact with one of your fellow...

 

What were you?

 

Contractors?

 

Yeah. One of you had taken him back. So if you failed, you could still run to the barrier and escape. If you were able to bring him there, then judging by the fact you could bring a human SOUL through it by being powerful, a monster SOUL should be laughably easy. The thoughts calmed you and you started to fake shyness as you got to your cargo pants and the plain lace panties were bared. Time to begin the soft plan.

 

If that didn’t work, you’d knock the bastard out, break his legs and drag him to the barrier no matter what.

 

For now, feminine wiles and cunning, later, brute force.

 

And hey, the sex could be good. Hatesex was pretty damn delectable. Sans was suddenly before you, tongue slathering a trail up your neck and groaning into you, painfully squeezing your beasts. He pulled harshly at the nipples as if they weren’t attached to you, leaving trails of blood from his dug in phalanges. You hissed and winced, especially when he licked greedily at the blood, hand reaching down to grasp at a buttock and dig in, causing more injuries and spreading blood.

 

‘ _Fuck you._ ’ You thought with clenched teeth, nerves tingling in pleasure or shrieking in pain. He bit down at your neck, a lot tougher than previous human women he’d captured and he groaned in appreciation, knowing he could go harder, be that bit more brutal. He forced you to your knees, uncaring of the bruising on your knees that would inevitably happen. A bulge was present before you. ‘ _Dick sucking already. Isn’t that a surprise._ ’ You think nothing else, your face fakely embarrassed, but hell, you’d been having sex for the last decade, especially before tournaments to get your testosterone right on up for more aggression. This didn't faze you.

 

His shorts dropped and you had to freeze at the sight of the red dick, thick, though happily, uh, takeable? It could fit lengthwise at least. You swallow, and you cursed your body for wanting it. You look up quickly, seeing him amused by your reaction.

 

“ain’t gonna suck itself.”

 

“Right, right.” You murmured and gently hold it. “Any preference?”

 

“i wanna see you fuckin’ adore it.”

 

That made you raise your brows. His tone was somewhat hushed as you lightly stroked it, creating a sort of softer and more private atmosphere. He was staring slightly down at your chest instead of your eyes. You look up, cocking your head, warming your eyes by faking a little smile and seeing the resultant red flare over his cheeks and his stutter over something when you did, making you inwardly smirk.

 

Good.

 

Exactly what you wanted to see.

 

“Huh. Unusual. Sure.” You ducked forward and lick a flat tongue up it, sucking at the heat loudly and liking it when he groaned loudly. You set to work trying your best to enjoy this dick, pretending you weren’t here in this situation and that you had control. That his pleasure was only brought because you let him have it. Your fingers dug into his hip bones, making him grasp onto your head and curse in some kind of buzzing language and he curved his body over you. You’d only just begun, so you were surprised at his really wanton actions already.

 

You notice your heart simply floating about now and dragged it back it quickly. Not entirely sure how you did that, you decided to think on it later and concentrate on this. You release it from your mouth, giving it little kisses up and down the side of it, blowing cold air and he gave a full body shudder before you run a hot tongue up it, sucking his head in and tried to get it in your throat but it was so fucking thick you struggled. You forced saliva up, trying to lubricate the way and it worked a little. He seemed pleased at what you were doing, gently dragging hair from your face so he could get a better look.

 

“by the stars you look so fuckable.” His hips couldn’t help but move on their own for more of that friction. Seeing your eyes water, mouth open so sluttish and eager and taking him in made his dirty little monster heart flutter. His grip on your head tightened and he jerked his hips harder, making you choke as it hit the back of your throat and a tear fell from your eyes from such sharp intrusion. “cryin’ over me? heh.”

 

‘ _Psh, like hell I am. It’s just a reaction._ ’ You suck hard and fast causing him to yowl like a damn cat and dig his fingers into you.

 

His tongue lolled out, dripping magic onto your face and looking desperate. He thrust his hips harder, seeking more stimulation. He hadn’t felt the need to cum like this so quickly before, not realising that your magical power, now unlocked and burning to be used, was subconsciously fighting against his own Boss Monster magic. If he’d known and thought of it, thrusting away like a tom smelling a queen in heat, of course it would overpower his magic.

 

All monster SOULs added up to one human SOUL.

 

By his own greed and lust, and your ability to FIGHT, he’d damned his monster race.

 

If you chose to, that is.

 

For now, you were getting into sucking dick, your magic overpowering him, making his choke and keen out something lustfully, moulding his dick to your preference. Your mind was conscious of what was happening and your mouth was also relieved at the break it was getting, jaw aching. You sucked and flicked your tongue all over it. Then he came, what felt like a glassful of cum flooding your mouth and you sucked and drank it quickly to it didn't choke you, and then gulped it down greedily, wondering at the taste of fucking pomegranate of all things. You groaned when he finished, causing his breath to hitch. “You’ve got one interesting flavour.” You did not want to admit you actually really liked it, wanted more, and enjoyed the delightful tingling of his magic in you.

 

“you got technique.” He admired you for a second, red eye flaring before he let his shorts fully dropped off the ground, followed by his black hoodie and shirt, letting you know exactly what was happening. That you were about to fuck him. “now why’d you go put that away?” He brought your heart out again, smirking at it fluttering and pulsing to the swift beat of your physical heart before him and making you hitch your breath. He palmed it and rubbed a thumb over it, smirking when you shuddered.

 

You didn’t like him touching that so callously.

 

He stepped forward, twirled you around so you back was to his chest and dug his hand into your panties, groaning at the sheer heat throbbing from you and quickly warming his bones. His other hand followed and he pulled you closer to him by the forearms, clasping you right against him and taking in every iota of warmth he could. You wondered at the magic all over him, softening his bones. Was he actually… trying to be accommodating? His face snuggled into the middle of your shoulder blades and he languorously licked there, taking in your sweat and tasting the lust emanating from your pores. “tasty.” He hummed, almost purring and you enjoyed that.

 

His whole vibrating body set you shuddering from hands on your pussy and sending wonderful pulses of desire flooding you. Wetness dripped from you and you groaned, hips shifting. “Hey, not outta the game yet, are you?” You heard a small male chuckle then he chomped his fangs into your back, startling a yell out of you and he thrust in at the same time, groaning loudly at the feel of you, silky and wet and hot and tight around him.

 

You were freaked out so much by it your heart shot to block it but as you didn’t know how to attack just yet…

 

_He accidentally fucking swallowed your heart._

 

Choking, he felt it bounce against his ribs and slam into his own monster one. Fear floundered through him and he tried to let go, but it seemed some instinct had guided you and you’d turned them around and sat down on him on the sofa, impaling yourself once more down on his cock and a strangled yell left him this time. Pleasure flooded you both, making your mind go blank as you rode him backwards. He whimpered and you grabbed a hand to have him play with your clit as you went furiously fast, wanting to cum so fucking bad right now.

 

With a snarl he clenched his arms around you, grasped your hip and pounded into you, giving your body exactly what it needed and making you moan so loudly he wondered if the King could hear it from the castle. You were fucking his now, his to devour, to worship, to **_fuck until you screamed his name_**.

 

Because your heart had melded with his.

 

You were the stronger heart.

 

He was yours to love.

 

You tensed with a mouth open in wordless pleasure, curled in on yourself for one silent moment and then you cried out your completion and he followed. It fucking milked him so bad he felt his spine contract with the sheer fucking pleasure and hotness of it all. His arms must have bruised you to shit with how tight he possessively held you to him. He felt you still your convulsions and slump back into him, making him grin lightly and flopped the pair of you to the side. With a sigh he snuggled into you as if everything was fine, fingers subconsciously caressing you with adoration.

 

You made your body relax, teeth clenched and you stared hard at the opposite wall. You felt like shit because you loved that. You couldn’t wait for the next time, but he’d treated you like a toy to play with. But there, you could feel his wretched little monster heart in yours. You dragged it back into the body, blinking at the feel of an extra SOUL to bare. It felt like responsibility, and compassion and…

 

You felt your scowl drop to thoughtfulness.

 

It felt like kindness.

 

You didn’t know how that was possible with the way he’d treated you.

 

You also didn’t know how, from the second you’d taken your wonderfully heavy heart back into you, all your resentment of his action in the last hour dried up into nothing.

 

‘ _ONE HOUR!_ ’ Your logical mind shouted at you. ‘ _THAT’S NOT RIGHT!_ ’

 

It’s how it was.

 

With care, the monster behind you sat you both up and within a blink, teleported you both to his room to get into his surprisingly fresh smelling sheets. Both of your clothing made a sound as it flumped to the ground. Once again he pulled you to him, pressing his face into your chest and cuddling into your sweaty breasts. Logically you wanted to punch him for his actions, from your SOUL you wanted him as close as possible to enjoy his magic and hands trailing over you.

 

You loved and hated this.

 

This was brainwashing of some sort! How could this be okay to you?!

 

“you, uh, might wanna sleep it over for now, sweetheart.” To improve his chances of you not shredding his heart in your human body to pieces, he had to have you get used to it so you’d miss it whenever you tried to take it out. The longer it was there in this very critical first day, the more it would station and the bond would strengthen and then become permanent. His HP had been shit at One, but already, he could feel it was moving to toughen up. By the stars, how powerful was his new mate that already his HP of all things was growing?

 

“Fine.” You got to sleep pretty quickly, body needing a nap. Perhaps you'd feel less conflicted after.

 

He took your hearts out, with a lot of trouble in his mind. He peered at it, determining both of your sets of stats once more. His eyes widened at his stats. “fuckin’ hell. already at sixty two?” They’d only been joined for about twenty minutes tops. What the hell would the full time they would bond bring about?

 

Then he took another look at your stats and felt a crazy mix of pride and terror warp him. There’s no way it was that high! Surely thousands weren’t possible?! _Your magic couldn’t – your heart was duller than humans he’d seen bef- you were even dripping that black-!!_

 

It must have been hiding it.

 

You were incredibly powerful – and he’d fucking unlocked that!

 

Fear kept him awake the whole night, simply watching his stats go up right into the eight hundred and shaking constantly as he felt the power flood him. He almost wanted it to stop. When the night was completely out – meaning the lights in Snowdin were out as a signal for everyone to go the fuck to sleep – he felt you awaken.

 

You got up silently, acknowledging the hearts floating outside you and ignoring it, got dressed properly and turned to him. He had slowly copied you, watching you warily. “Take us to the barrier.”

 

“what, uh, what do you want with that thing?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

With an ease of his magic Sans had never had, the two of you were at the barrier to the outside world above the ruins. He shuffled nervously. You stepped through it with ease, making his magic quake at you leaving him, his SOUL still in yours. No, no, you couldn’t leave him! He had to stay by you! You were mates you-

 

You were holding your hand out through the barrier.

 

“What are you looking at? Grab it already.”

 

Sans did and with an easy heavy you pulled him through.

 

He wanted to kiss you when he realised what you’d done.

 

You didn’t let him have a chance to do anything. You pulled him along with you and he began to sweat as armoured humans surrounded you both, camps set up and eyed the weapons in their hands with fear. He was still weak enough that he could be killed. He wasn’t like you, his glorious powerful mate that would love him and protect him like your entwined hearts promised would happen.

 

You took him to your contractor, who seemed gleeful to have a monster.

 

“Excellent work! You actually brought a specimen on the first day!” Delaney said in joy, eyeing Sans like a birthday present. “Oh You will be getting a bonus for this. The others are still down there, rounding up that CORE Technology, getting magic samples and such but you! You brought one so very quickly!”

 

“Of course.” You grin, not looking at Sans in any way. “I’ll be getting a meal from the cook. Enjoy your tests.”

 

Delaney raised your hand and kissed the back of it in respect, making Sans pulse in anger and possessive jealousy. “Enjoy your dinner. I shall put the money over now.”

 

“Until then, Delaney.”

 

Sans felt stone cold as he watched you leave him without a backwards glance, a contingent of humans not letting him think he had a chance to go past them.

 

Your hearts were bound together forever, you were… mates.

 

_You were supposed to love him._

 

Stunned, he was guided into a tent and shoved into a room that was made to hold magical beings inside it with bars surrounding him. A cell. He didn’t know how humans had that technology but the only thing going through his mind was the loss of you next to him. You still held his heart in yours, keeping the bond strong. How could you not feel his pain?

 

He sobbed pathetically.

 

He’d only ever tried to survive in the cruelties that were Underground. He never imagined such cruelty would ever get into a mated bond. Those were special, even amongst the bastards of the Underground. He shook, SOUL unable to handle being away form him so long.

 

Delaney looked at the trembling monster when he came into the tent again in fifteen minutes. He could have sworn they were supposed to be snarling and scowling and sneering beings that wanted to rend him limb from limb. He actually felt sorry for the being that was calling out for, who must presumably be, you. He was rocking to and forth and crying out for ‘sweetheart’ like he was losing his mind.

 

He frowned. This may ruin his results. This variable should not be happening. He needed a more bestial, angry subject. He left the tent and found you slowly eating your meal with a blank face at the set up canteen. “You need to go back and get me another one. I shall of course pay you. Get rid of this one after.”

 

You turn to him, eye steely and a dab of sweat at you temple. “What’s wrong with him?”

 

“ _He_ seems to require _you_ and this is not what _my_ tests require.”

 

You nod, and get up. “I’ll ask for my next payment in this-”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It must have been four hours later that Sans looked up, feeling you near him once more. He scrambled up to get close to you, hands clenching the bars of his cell. He watched in surprise and urgency when you tossed the unconscious pair of Dog Guards in with a surprisingly docile Papyrus behind you, scowling at everything with arms crossed and a sneer on his face.

 

Delaney came back in with a more cheered look. “Your things are secured.” He handed over a file and a large bag. “I’ve a private yacht docked for you to take and a deployment of trusted men to you out. Enjoy Asia or wherever you decide to hole up in. You’ve enough money to hide with now. some clothing for your companions to hide them on the way.” He waved away arrogantly and you nod with a grin.

 

You look at the other two skeletons. “Well, we aren’t getting any younger. Let’s go skelebros.”

 

Sans swiftly came up to you and buried his head in your neck, making his brother scoff in disgust. “what the hell is going on, mate?”

 

“We’re shipping off to live in Asia. Should be fun.”

 

“you left me in there-”

 

“You’d have made me your sex toy.”

 

He said nothing, head lifting and watching you with sweat starting to break out once again.

 

You sigh and lean forward and down slightly to kiss him on the forehead. “Let’s get past this huh? Your brother didn’t dare let me leave you behind-”

 

“ **AS IF MY LAZY BROTHER COULD LIVE WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS.** ”

 

“-So, yeah, that. And well, who the hell is going to accept monsters right now? So that's why we're going into hiding. There’s every chance that Delaney is going to go super crazy from being the only name in clean energy once he gets the core tech running for humanity and is rich beyond his wildest dreams and we need to get away from him. There’s also every chance that he’ll simply set bombs and detonate the whole lot of monsters. You're grouped so wonderfully down there.”

 

Papyrus snorted at that. “ **GOOD RIDDANCE TO BAD TRASH.** ”

 

“You’re surprisingly fine with the destruction of your race.”

 

“ **YOU’VE FIRST HAND WITNESSED WHAT WE ARE LIKE.** ” He waved it away. “ **ALSO, MY BROTHER AND YOURSELF MAY HAVE YOUR OWN SKELETONS. A FAR BETTER BREED OF MONSTER THAN ANY OTHER.** ”

 

“True.” You murmur into Sans skull, enjoying the touch of his body and magic. “But right now, we’ve got places to go and hide ourselves in.” Then you push him away with a hard glint in your eyes. “We also have shit to deal with in this relationship that needs sorting out, stat.”

 

“y-yeah.”

 

Papyrus felt this could be dealt with on the way. “ **LET US LEAVE.** ”

 

You grin and nod. “Good. Come on, time to go live a new life.”

 

“hey uh, thanks, sweetheart, for not leaving me."  he then stopped and stared at you sheepishly, sweating still. "...what’s your name?”

 

“---, but sweetheart will do just fine.”

 

 Sans softly smirked at you, and you could feel a grin tug at your own lips.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, I'm quite anxious to know! All Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> EDIT: I also changed it so that a human is killed by Toriel - up to you to decide if it's one of the five humans or Frisk. (Read: It's Frisk.)
> 
> Yup.


End file.
